


Morning Kisses Give Him Shivers

by Kalisca



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Size Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Waking up warm and cozy in the South was a pleasure Dorian had yet to get used to. The feel of a muscled arm around his waist was very pleasant however, the hot body pressed against his back even more so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses Give Him Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> For the 69 Kinks Meme on Tumblr, lemonmeringuecake requested Riding, Morning Sex and 69, but the latter became Frottage instead.

Waking up warm and cozy in the South was a pleasure Dorian had yet to get used to. The feel of a muscled arm around his waist was very pleasant however, the hot body pressed against his back even more so. Cullen’s leg was between his, his thigh brushing just slightly against his genitals, but it appeared his cock only needed that to be at half-mast. He could feel that Cullen was in the very same predicament, making him smile in his half-sleepy state. 

He shifted his hips, sighing at the feel, and lazily palmed himself. He began a slow pace and rolled his hips so his balls would press against Cullen’s leg. He was happy to simply enjoy the moment and hump his lover.

He knew when Cullen woke up, his arm tightening with a little appreciate hum right by his ear. 

“Morning, love,” he rumbled, pressing his stubbly cheek against Dorian’s, and the latter smiled. 

“Morning,” he replied, not stopping his stroking under the covers nor his pelvis movements. Cullen noticed and wrapped his large hand around his cock as well, engulfing the mage’s smaller one. He set up a faster pace, kissing and nibbling his shoulder. Dorian moaned deliciously, arching and rubbing his ass against Cullen’s crotch and laughing when Cullen bit him harder. 

“Everyone will know you belong to me now.”

“Oh, I think they already know we are together, Commander. Most of the soldiers in Skyhold have little else to do but to gossip, after all.”

Cullen huffed a laugh. “I’m uncertain whether it's a good or bad thing.” He grinned when Dorian turned around and pushed on his back, straddling his hips like it was the best seat in the whole of Thedas (it was). He was absolutely gorgeous, hair a mess from the previous night’s activities, eyes dark and lips an eternal temptation. He jerked and gasped at one of Cullen’s slicked fingers circling his entrance. The commander wanted to make sure Dorian was ready for his sizeable cock.

“When did you get the oil?” Dorian moaned breathlessly at the intrusion of two fingers, leaning down to lick a dusty pink nipple. His new position allowed him to press their dicks together, easing the pressure building up. Cullen spread an ass cheek with his free hand, digits digging into the plush flesh. He had to lean forward a bit for that which made his torso flex with the effort, and Dorian bit his lip in approval, dragging his hands down all those mouth-watering muscles. 

“Come on, I’m ready. I want your fat cock in me now,” he said with impatience, straightening on his lover. 

“So impatient, love…” Cullen tutted but didn’t protest and removed his fingers, instead placing his hands on that sinful waist. 

Sinking down on his cock felt so good Dorian almost came right then, but he kept a tight grip around the base of his own dick as he settled completely on it, the wide girth uncomfortable but for a moment. He cursed in Tevene and tried his best to relax. The way Cullen was looking at him was making it very difficult, however; morning light enhancing his cheekbones and jawline. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he managed to say, hands gripping the meat of his ass and widening his hole even more around his cock. “Oh fuck.”

Dorian braced himself on each side of his chest and bounced on that cock with quick, shallow thrusts. “I won’t last,  _amatus,_ I can’t…”

“Then don’t, sweetheart.” Cullen shifted so he could thrust up as well, and it all came to an end very quickly after that. 

Dorian stretched against Cullen, smiling with contentment, making the blond man chuckle at his expression. He gathered him in his arms, not complaining when the mage dragged himself completely on top of him, and kissed the beauty mark underneath his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
